Convicted by Trademark
by PaulitaHoney
Summary: Una historia Omegaverse dividida en tres partes, leer bajo su propio riesgo, Chack
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola ha pasado un tiempo, vengo a traer este corto dividido en tres partes, tiene una dedicatoria especial, para ti._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA._**

 ** _Omegaverse, drama, mpreg, si no te gusta este género no lo leas para que no pases un mal rato._**

 ** _Los personajes de XS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Christy Hui_**

* * *

 ** _Parte I_**

Su mano estaba cubierta de sangre, el grito desgarrador y el llanto llenaban sus oídos rebotando en las blancas paredes, los sonidos, el ajetreo, el aroma lo golpeaban con fuerza aturdiéndolo por breves instantes.

Aquel desgarrador grito que rompió su alma acompañada de su nombre, y más sangre le hacía sentirse inútil.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe viendo el techo de su habitación, la tenue luz de la mesita de noche le daba una tonalidad naranja, miro a su lado dejando salir un largo suspiro, aquella pesadilla nuevamente.

Se sentó en la cama frotando su rostro para reaccionar, la puerta de la habitación estaba semiabierta, un nuevo suspiro dejo sus labios, salió de la cama y de la recamara viendo la puerta de enfrente abierta y la suave luz encendida.

Con amargura camino hasta la habitación, en una esquina estaba la silla mecedora y en ella su pareja ahí sentado, meciéndose lentamente, mirando la cuna vacía que permanecería así para siempre.

Chase, Lord Heylin camino hasta su pareja, un joven Omega que conocía desde muy joven, Jack Spicer, ex joven genio del mal.

Le vio sujetando su abdomen, mirando fijamente la cuna que tenía mantas color rosa y un hermoso cocodrilo de la misma tonalidad de las mantas.

Chase se acercó a Jack viendo su joven rostro húmedo por las lágrimas.

-Jack, regresa a la cama-

Pidió con voz suave, odiaba ver a su pareja así, tan lastimado, tan triste.

-no puedo hacerlo más -

Susurro de pronto con su voz afectada cargada con angustia, Chase entendía a qué se refería, era el segundo embarazo que terminaba de la misma manera.

-Jack... -

-no puedo... Ya no puedo perder otro bebé, me duele-

Le dijo con amargura, Chase podía sentir el dolor desgarrador en aquellas palabras, lo entendía, entendía que Jack ya no podía hacerlo más.

Se arrodillo frente a él y sujeto sus manos.

-está bien Jack, si no quieres no lo intentaremos más, no quiero que sufras de nuevo, no quiero estar a punto de perderte otra vez-

Hablo Chase con voz calmada para que Jack dejase de llorar.

Pero a Chase le afectaba también, ambos querían una familia, ambos lo intentaron y fallaron, perdieron dos niños y Chase las dos veces casi pierde a su Omega.

-lo siento, lo siento mucho-

Se disculpó llorando el pelirrojo, Chase se inclinó y lo cubrió con un abrazo reconfortante para ambos, era un cálido abrazo que servía para calmar a ambos.

Chase lo llevo consigo de regreso al dormitorio, le ayudo a acostarse ya que solo hace dos semanas habían perdido al bebé, y el cuerpo Jack aún estaba delicado.

En la cama lo cubrió con las mantas y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

Jack y Chase intentaron tener bebés aunque sabían que estaba el riesgo de que los perderían, la razón es simple, Jack había sido marcado por otro Alpha muchos años atrás, y no podría tener familia con Chase.

Había sido marcado a los 16 años de una manera horrible, en un callejón a pleno día, sin que nadie le prestara ayuda, había sido algo traumático para Jack.

Chase fue su pilar de ayuda, aunque se había repuesto rápidamente, Jack era fuerte y salió adelante luego de beber varias píldoras para no quedar en cinta de aquel Alpha que debería ser su pareja destinada. Jack no quería otro Alpha en su vida, solo quería uno, ser marcado solo por uno pero, el destino es cruel y aunque quisiera a Chase, no podía hacer nada contra el destino.

Chase suspiro y atrajo más a Jack contra su cuerpo, sabia, conociendo su pareja debía estar sintiéndose inútil, pero no lo era, no era su culpa, solo el destino era cruel con ellos.

Protegiendo a su Omega se durmió pero a ratos despertaba para asegurarse de que estaba aún dormido entre sus brazos.

Luego de aquel día Jack no regreso a aquella habitación, Jack debería estar bien ahora, debería estar repuesto pero no lo estaba, Chase se estaba preocupando, solo se quedaba en la cama, comía poco, no quería salir del dormitorio, no le estaba haciendo bien ver así a Jack.

Pero no quería presionarle, sabía que debía ser doloroso para Jack, y aunque este siempre era ruidoso, feliz, algo ególatra, inquieto no podía pedirle que fuese el de siempre sabiendo lo que había sufrido.

Solo debía ser paciente y esperar, darle su amor u apoyo emocional en un momento tan delicado para su amado. Omega.

Una mañana despertó y Jack no estaba, sabia donde debía estar, fue hasta el dormitorio pero no esperó a ver lo siguiente.

Habían cajas apilada, la cuna y la mecedora no estaban, Jack estaba doblando la ropa que le habían comprado a la bebé y la estaba guardando toda.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la espalda sujetando sus manos mientras tenía un vestido rosa entre sus blancas manos.

No dijeron nada, no hacía falta, Chase beso su nuca con amor, y Jack sabía que con ese acto, Chase jamás le dejaría solo.

-gracias... Por ser paciente Chase-

Agradeció Jack soltando el vestido y entrelazo sus dedos con los del Lord.

-gracias por darme tiempo y estar ahí conmigo, pero lamento no poder darte un heredero-

Se disculpó luego bajando la vista triste.

-está bien Jack, ahora me importa tu bienestar, has pasado por mucho, aun eres joven y... Siempre podremos adoptar si eso te hace feliz-

Le dijo abrazando su cintura y beso su hombro, Jack como Omega tenía su instinto "materno" desarrollado, pero solo había pensado en hijos cuando iniciaron su relación, antes le había dicho que no quería hijos con el Alpha que lo marco, pero si quería solo con Chase.

Jack sonrió y poso sus manos sobre las de Chase, quizás en un tiempo más, no sería mala idea adoptar para calmar su deseo de tener hijos, ahora se concentraría solo en su pareja y su trabajo, nada más importaba ahora.

-vamos, te ayudare a guardar-

Le dijo Chase separándose de su pareja y ambos comenzaron a guardar las cosas de la bebé.

Cuando la habitación estuvo vacía, Jack permaneció ahí de pie un momento pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido, ser marcado tan joven por alguien que no conocía y supuestamente estaban destinados a ser pareja, su corazón siempre le perteneció a una sola persona y a pesar del amor que se tenían no podrían traer al mundo el fruto de este gran afecto.

Dejando salir un pesado suspiro se giró para salir de la cálida habitación, apago la luz dejando en penumbras el lugar que debería haber visto crecer al pequeño fruto de su amor.

Pero Jack estaba condenado por aquella marca.

Es habitación se mantendría en penumbras.

Para siempre.

* * *

 ** _~ ~ ~ ~ Explicación ~ ~ ~ ~_**

 ** _Okey, aquí va la explicación que nadie va a leer.  
Hay un mundo del Omegaverse donde el Alpha y el Omega son destinados a ser pareja por selección natural, es decir que cuando el Omega entra en solo solo el Alpha destinado podrá marcarlo, los demás Alphas no.  
Cuando un Alpha marca a un Omega este no entra en celo y cuando lo hace no es "atractivo" para otros Alphas ya que el Omega tiene un dueño.  
Se da el caso en que el Omega no ama al Alpha y se niega a tener una relación, se queda con otro Alpha pero sucede esto, al no ser compatibles y al no ser marcado por el Alpha actual, el Omega no puede tener los hijos de este Alpha.  
Así que se quedan así, juntos pueden estar pero no podrán traer un bebé al mundo. _**

**_Gracias por leer._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola, ayer publique la primera parte, aquí está la segunda, espero les guste._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA.**_

 _ **Omegaverse, drama, mpreg, si no te gusta este género no lo leas para que no pases un mal rato.**_

 _ **Los personajes de XS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Christy Hui**_

* * *

 ** _Part II_**

Jack lloraba, estaba aterrado, tiritaba, escondido dentro del armario de su habitación, escuchaba a aquel hombre llamarle, golpear la puerta para echarla abajo.

Había sido marcado por un Alpha, tenía miedo, no quería eso, era horrible.

Lloro con más ganas abrazándose para protegerse, habían pasado meses desde que fue marcado, llego un nuevo celo y el hombre lo encontró por el olfato.

Jack no quería eso, quería a su alma gemela, al Alpha a quien estaba destinado pero, tal parecía que él lo era ya que solo él lo encontró durante su primer celo.

La puerta cedió y Jack trato de escapar, el hombre era grande, fuerte, pero Jack se las arregló para escurrirse, tomar su helipack y salió volando, alejándose del Alpha.

Solo voló bajo la ligera llovizna que caía, lloraba y se tocaba la nuca donde tenía la mordida del hombre.

¿Dónde ir? ¿A quién pedir ayuda?

Sus preguntas tuvieron respuestas cuando el aire se hiso más frío y aquel olor del azufre lleno sus sentidos.

Aterrizo y corrió hacia el interior mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sus pies descalzos hacían un sonido contra el frío suelo de piedra.

Solo podría protegerse con alguien, a quien siempre espero que fuese su alma gemela, aquel a quien amaba con todo su  
Corazón.

Lo encontró, pie tan imponente, sorprendente y hermoso, sus torpes pies tropezaron un poco pero no le impidieron correr más rápido hasta chocar contra el fuerte pecho cubierto por la armadura.

-Chase, Ch-Chase... -

Lloro sin soltarse aunque el hombre trataba de alejarlo con sus manos, empujándolo por sus hombros.

-Spicer ¡suéltame! -

Grito furioso pero Jack solo se aferró más.

-p-por favor... Deja, deja que me esconda aquí... -

Pidió tratando de mantenerse firme sin soltar al mayor.

-¿qué estupidez estas...? -

Silencio, ese aroma, el celo pero... No era llamando a cualquier Alpha.

-no quiero que me encuentre... ¡tengo miedo! ¡Yo no quería esto! -

Grito y se soltó cayendo de rodillas frente al lord, cubrió su rostro entre sus manos.

Chase lo entendió, era un Alpha, sentía el aroma de otro Alpha sobre las feromonas de Jack.

Entendía su miedo, su enojo, su terror... Ningún Omega debía pasar por algo así.

Sin evitarlo, se agacho a su nivel y le dio un abrazo, no era bueno con las emociones, no era bueno cuando la gente lloraba pero, ante él estaba un pobre Omega pidiendo, no, rogando por ayuda.

Independiente si era Spicer o cualquier otro, este trato de Alphas a Omegas no lo aceptaba, no lo toleraba ellos mismos debían elegir a sus parejas, enamorarse y hacer un vínculo.

No queda atados a alguien que no los amaría y solo los tratarían como fábricas de bebés.

Y así lo permitió, Jack legalmente comenzó a ser protegido por Chase, cada celo lo vivían con calma, Jack encerrado en la habitación que Chase le dio y este último meditando para no caer en la tentación de ese delicioso aroma, aunque no era un llamado para el pero, dios, era delicioso.

Con el pasar del tiempo se hicieron unidos, salían a veces, charlaban, Jack podía recostarse con Chase en el sofá y descansar ahí, iba a los duelos y durante el celo se escondía.

Hasta que una cosa llevo a otra, Jack hacia galletas, Chase se acercó por atrás y robo un poco de la mezcla, Jack se giró para regalarlo pero solo se quedaron ahí, mirándose fijamente y luego, desafiando toda norma impuesta por sus especies, se besaron, con pasión, con cariño, llevándolos a un sin fin de emociones que acabo con ellos haciendo el amor sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

Chase mordió a Jack, una y otra vez esperando así poder borrar la marca del primer Alpha.

Solo lo hizo, no una, sino que varias veces, cada día, cada mes, con el paso de los años ellos sentían, que estaban enamorados.

Era algo que desafiaba a la naturaleza, Jack le pertenecía a otro Alpha, su cuerpo, su ADN, su descendencia futura pero, su corazón era solo de Chase.

Pero el amor no era suficiente para borrar lo que la naturaleza dictaba llevándolos al dolor más grande que podría vivir.

Al inicio feliz, Jack estaba esperando un hijo de Chase, ambos estaban felices, emocionados pero al final, la realidad los golpeo una noche cuando Jack en medio del sueño despertó, gritando, llorando, y luego mucha sangre.

La naturaleza no era amable con aquellos que iban en contra de su voluntad y así los castigo una, y otra vez hasta que el Alpha y el Omega se rindieron, no intentarían más traer a un niño al mundo, solo los llevaría a un inminente dolor.

Jack comenzó a cuidarse, y Chase comenzó a alejarse de Jack, no por el hecho de que no podían ser padres.

Sino porque no quería ver sufrir más a su Jack.

Y al final, se separaron, Jack seguía en la ciudadela pero, la relación de ambos término hasta que un día Jack con sus maletas en mano, beso la mejilla de Chase y se marchó lejos de él, lejos de China.

Lejos de todos.

* * *

 ** _No olviden dejar un review ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola, aquí esta la parte final de este corto, gracias por leer, de verdad._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA._**

 ** _Omegaverse, drama, mpreg, si no te gusta este género no lo leas para que no pases un mal rato._**

 ** _Los personajes de XS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Christy Hui_**

* * *

 ** _Part III_**

Jack se sentía mal, tuvo que dejar China, se tuvo que alejar de Chase para no seguir lastimando a ambos, odiaba eso, dejar a quien amaba solo porque la naturaleza los amenazaba.  
Era horrible ser un Omega, vivir en ese mundo, gobernado por aquellas horribles reglas, ser, discriminado por tener marca y no estar con su Alpha solo porque la naturaleza los obligaba.  
No, Jack era un rebelde, iba en contra de todo eso, creía que si un Omega debía estar con un Alpha debía ser por amor, porque así lo eligieron sus corazones y no por capricho de la naturaleza.  
Jack, se oponía a todo eso y pronto se hiso notar, la prensa lo seguía en su nuevo hogar, era una molestia.  
Pronto conoció a un médico, un Alpha quien creía lo mismo que Jack, que ellos debían tener el derecho a elegir sus parejas.  
Y fue así como llego a un estudio clínico experimental, un laboratorio trabajaba en una inyección para que los Omega marcados de manera traumática pudiesen iniciar de nuevo.  
Philip, era su nombre, le explico que cuando un Alpha marcaba a un Omega dejaba su mordida y su rastro sobre el Omega, mezclando su ADN con el del contrario y así su cuerpo asimilarla solo el gen del Alpha al momento D aparearse.  
Así que si el Omega copulaba con un Alpha que no era quien lo marco, su cuerpo rechazaría este extraño ADN y eso llevaba a la muerte de sus hijos.  
Jack entendía, y no tardo en comenzar a financiar el proyecto, hacer correr la voz, y a lo largo de un año, Jack uso este suero experimental.  
Regreso a China, quería ver a Chase pero en el aeropuerto fue atacado por Alphas y Omegas retrógradas que creían que lo que Jack hacia era ir en contra de la naturaleza, una aberración a esta.  
Jack tuvo que escapar, más bien ser rescatado de toda esa gente que quería hacerle daño.  
Y entre los brazos de su salvador, se sintió aliviado, seguro y cálido.  
Aunque no entendía como había Omegas, su misma especie que preferían ser sometidos bajo leyes y normas que le quitaban una vida plena solo para ser la fábrica de bebés de algún Alpha.  
Chase le dijo que vivir tantos millones de años sometidos, era normal que actuaran así pero, aparecerían quienes irían en contra de toda norma natural.  
Pidió a Chase quedarse en su ciudadela unos días hasta poder regresar a Londres, sabía que en aquel volcán nadie le molestaría.  
Chase accedió, más que nada por la seguridad del Omega y, porque extrañaba su presencia, su voz, su rostro.  
Pasaban los días, el ambiente era incomodo, tener a Jack tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, no poder besarlo o acariciar su cabello.  
Un duelo, tuvo que salir dejando a Jack solo en la ciudadela dejando todo asegurado para que nada entrara y molestara al Omega.  
Pero al regresar, algo era distinto, sus guerreros iban de un lado al otro y un aroma le estaba mareando, canino hasta la habitación donde estaría descansando Jack.  
Debía estar en celo pero, este aroma, no era el de siempre, su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato cuando abrió la puerta.  
Jack estaba cubierto solo con una bata, recostado en la cama con el cabello húmedo se tocaba, gemía y un dulce y potente aroma invadía la habitación.  
Lo próximo que sucedió fue que ambos estaban en la cama, besándose, gimiendo, moviendo su cuerpo contra el del otro mientras los movimientos marcados los llevaban al culmine del acto y luego Chase, mordió la nuca de Jack, con fuerza, dejando sus dientes marcados en la blanda carne blanca.  
Todo fue un acto impulsado por su instinto de dejar marcas sobre Jack, y al terminar, solo pudo acariciar la espalda de Jack con la punta de sus dígitos, pasándolos suavemente por esa hermosa espalda, bajando y luego subiendo lo que provocó un ronroneo bajo por parte de Jack.  
-¿que estabas haciendo en Londres mi pequeño rebelde? -  
Pregunto recargando su cuerpo contra el de Jack disfrutando aquel pequeño momento de lucidez que les daría el celo hasta antes de llevarlos nuevamente a la pasión desenfrenada.  
Jack sonrió y se giró para mirar al hombre pasando sus blancos dedos por el rostro de este.  
-pensé que pasaría desapercibido -  
Chase sonrió, sujetando su barbilla con cariño se inclinó y depósito varios besos en los labios finos y rosados.  
-estuve... Financiando un estudio clínico- respondió con calma - me di cuenta que habían más Omegas como yo, me encontré con Alphas que respaldaban mi lucha y... Con este estudio clínico, ahora soy solo tuyo-  
Narro con calma viendo la expresión que Chase hacía, aquella de sorpresa e incredulidad con ambas cejas alzadas.  
-me marcaste, ahora si soy tuyo, te pertenezco solo a ti, al hombre que amo-  
La respuesta fue más honesta de lo que espero, Chase carcajeo ruidoso, luego abrazo el blanco cuerpo de Jack y al final lo tomo una y otra vez marcándolo en cada culmine.  
El estudio había sido un éxito, Jack ya no llevaría la marca de aquel Alpha, solo la del Alpha que el eligió, y no sólo Jack, muchos Omegas también podrían optar a eso, ser marcados solo por la persona que amaban y no por quien la naturaleza caprichosamente eligió.  
Y al final, con el pasar de los años Jack pudo cumplir aquello que tanto anhelaba, no solo su libertad, su derecho a libre elección, una lucha por igualdad de especies sino que, disfrutar de ese dulce momento de ver a su Alpha dormir y a su pequeña Alpha dormir entre ellos, pequeña y protegida de un mundo que iba cambiando para bien.  
Jack sonrió y acaricio la rosada mejilla de su bebé, Elyon.  
Y por fin, su marca era la del indicado.

 ** _-Fin-_**

* * *

 ** _Para Samikun15, si, pero eso es lo hermoso de esta pareja, que luedo del dolor, todo finaliza hermoso._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


End file.
